


Age Reversal

by procellous



Series: Here Our Dreams Are [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Reversal, F/M, oh wow angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha. Ha. Ha.</p><p>Tim Drake is the second Robin and the first to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Reversal

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Everything hurt.

The world was a haze of pain, red blood on grey warehouse floors.

It was almost funny.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

* * *

 Batgirl and Nightwing stood by the grave, Steph sobbing openly, Damian's face a tear-streaked mask.

"Here lies Timothy Jackson Drake,

He lived so others wouldn't die

He died so others would live."

* * *

  _"Batman needs a Robin."_

He can still hear his voice, haunting him like every other ghost in his cave.

It's probably why he files the adoption papers for Jason Todd.

It's probably why he gives the boy a red tunic and a green mask.

* * *

 The Joker wasn't done when he killed Tim.

Wasn't done when he left the boy bleeding out on a warehouse floor.

Wasn't done when he blew him up.

He had to hurt Batgirl, too. Had to make sure neither of them could ever fly again.

At least she was still alive to become the Spoiler, hacker extrordinare.

Tim would be proud of her if he could see her, they think.

* * *

 

Ha. Ha. Ha.

 _What a funny joke,_ Tim thought. _I thought I'd be the last person he killed._

So much for love. So much for _son_ and _brother._ (In all honesty? He's more angry at Damian than Bruce. And he doesn't blame Steph at all. Which is weird, because – 

_The Joker hurt her too._ Because he can remember every single time they had said they loved each other.)

The madman was laughing at the gun pressed to his skull. He didn't stop until-

_Bang. Bang._


End file.
